This invention relates to printed circuit boards, and, more particularly, it relates to an arrangement for modifying existing printed circuit boards including components mounted thereon such as the type employed in telephone switching applications.
In facilities employing telephone switching technology in particular, there is a recurring need to modify existing printed circuit boards of a given type. Such modifications are made predominantly to the electrical conductors. This is accomplished by removing the connections that are no longer necessary and replacing them with additional conductors in the form of insulated leads. These are attached to the relatively thick support plate of the printed circuit module by the linear or spaced application of adhesives. As a rule these modifications are carried out by the user by hand, in accordance with modification instructions provided by the supplier.